


too drunk to love you

by reinli



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, IDILY!AU, Isko!NCT, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinli/pseuds/reinli
Summary: Hindi nga alam ni Donghyuck kung anong pumasok sa kukote ni Jaemin nung hinayaan niyang kaladkarin sila ni Jeno papuntang Baguio.Siguro ganoon nga kapag umiibig.Ganoon nga kapag makalat.Ganoon nga kapag matagal nang hindi nadidiligan.Ika nga ng orgmate niyang nagparaya nung USC elections, marupokpok eh.





	too drunk to love you

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely- based from JP Habac’s IDILY (I’m Drunk, I Love You)  
PSA lang po eh ano, ngapang-ngapa ako pagdating sa pagsusulat (aside from acad-related ones) kaya pagpasensyahan niyo na. Gusto ko lang naman makakita ng tagalog fic here and since Buwan ng Wika naman (awow gumawa pa ng excuse), I decided to fuck it all and just go for it chareret.  
So pota, NOMIN NAYSH MAGKALAT NA TAYO.
> 
> p.s: unbeta-ed (:  
p.p.s: playlist [ jm&jen's ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2jqCfHIuNHgYY14juWxs7T)

Nagising si Jaemin na may kirot sa kanyang tagiliran.

_Tangina naman. _

Sino nga ba kasing ‘di sasakit ang tagiliran sa puwesto niya sa Land Cruiser ni Jeno? Imbis kasi na sa may bandang pintuan siya sumandal, paharap sa driver’s seat ang upper torso niya. Hindi naman masyadong halata eh ano.

Pero napagdesisyunan niya na worth it naman kahit papaano, worth it lalo na kung ang bubungad sa kanyang paningin ay isang picturesque view ng side profile ng best friend niya.

Ramdam niya ang ngiting namumukadkad sa kanyang mga labi pero pinigilan niya at saka napaubo.

Nakita niyang lumingon nang saglit si Jeno, para bang may bakas ng pag-aalala sa pagkunot ng kanyang noo.

Di alam ni Jaemin kung wishful thinking lang ba niya yun, pero he’ll take what he can get.

“Oh, gising ka na pala pre. Gusto mo ba mag-SO tayo?”

Saka lang nahimasmasan si Jaemin at para bang nakuryente sa mga salita ng kaibigan niya, agarang napaupo nang maayos ang binata.

“Oy, you okay, dude?” follow-up ni Jeno.

“Uh, oo. Medyo pagod lang from org work kanina.”

“So, ano? Stopover muna?”

“Nasan na ba tayo?”

Napangiwi si Jeno.

_Oh ito na naman si tanga. Drive lang nang drive ‘di naman alam kung nasaan na sila._

“Let me guess, hindi mo na naman alam. Bro, obob gaming ka na naman??”

“Basta alam ko we’re somewhere in Bulacan na.”

Bulacan. Tinignan ni Jaemin ang oras sa phone niya at nakitang mag-aalas dose na ng madaling araw.

“Hold on, tignan ko sa waze where exactly are we at.”

Nasaglit siya sa phone niya at saka napatawa.

“Pa-Bocaue na tayo. Sira ka talaga. After ng stopover natin sa Shell, ako na papalit sa’yo ha.”

“’Di, no need. Kaya ko naman.”

“Gagi Jen, yoko na next na paggising ko Ilocos pala mapuntahan natin imbis na Baguio.”

“Puta ang iingay, ano ba. Sasapatusin ko na mga bibig niyo. Magpatulog naman kayo oh.”

Iprineno ni Jeno ang sasakyan sa may bandang gilid.

Napabaling ang tingin nilang dalawa sa lalaki sa backseat.

_Oo nga pala, nandito si Donghyuck,_ muntikan na makalimutan ni Jaemin.

“Sorry na, Dingdong. Ito kasi si Jeno, lutang. Kala mo hindi pa natapos yung sem last week eh.”

“Pake ko ba sa inyo. Patulugin niyo ako. Hoy Jaemin tandaan mo, kung hindi mo ako hinatak para sa trip na ‘to, eh di sana nakasama ako kay Mark pa-LU.”

Napalunok si Jaemin.

Alam niyang nakabaon ang titig ni Jeno sa kanya ngayon. Hindi niya alam kung ano isasagot sa tanong ni Jeno, kasi panigurado mayroon siyang gustong ibato kay Jaemin. Pero mamaya na siya. Tangina, ano ba kasi ‘tong pinasok niya.

“Oo na. Jusko ang daming sinabi, matulog ka na nga diyan.”

Napairap si Donghyuck pero bumalik na lamang sa paghiga sa sobrang reclined seat niya.

Umandar ulit ang sasakyan pero hindi pa rin makahinga nang maluwag si Jaemin.

Nakakatawang isipin na sa loob ng ilang minuto, kayang mag-iba ng daloy ng hangin sa loob ng kotse. Ang bigat.

Nakakasakal.

Nakakasuka.

Unconsciously nang nanginginig ang mga tuhod ni Jaemin, habang nakakagat siya sa labi niya. Hindi niya alam kung paano babasagin yung tension. Gusto niya sana magsalita kaso hindi rin niya alam kung anong sasabihin niya. The more times na he can get away without answering the impeding question at the tip of Jeno’s tongue, the better.

“Nilalamig ka ba? Pwede naman natin taasan yung temp?”

Call Jaemin lutang all you want, pero hindi pa rin siya makapaniwalang galing sa bibig ni Jeno yung tanong.

Hindi ma-first move si Jeno. Kung kaya niya iwasan kung anomang issue ang mayroon sa paligid niya gagawin niya. Siguro in that aspect, pareho silang matatawag na tanga.

Jaemin shook his head.

“Tulog ba si Dingdong?”

Lumingon si Jaemin para siguraduhin.

Judging sa lakas ng hilik ni Donghyuck, mukhang oo.

“Rinig mo naman siguro.”

Napatawa nang mahina ang binata tapos biglang napaubo.

“Look JM, about what Dingdong—”

Diretso ang tingin ni Jaemin, salamat at diretso ang tingin niya kasi sa harapan niya isang maliwanag na sign na kulay dandelion ang tumatambad sa harapan niya.

“Jeno, stopover muna tayo. Naiihi na ako eh.”

Sumaglit ng tingin si Jaemin. Halatang frustrated si Jeno na hindi niya nakuha kung anoman ang gusto niyang palabasin mula sa supposed conversation nila.

Huminga ito nang malalim at saka napatango.

“Sige, pero huwag mong i-expect na nakatakas ka na sa tanong ko ha.”

* * *

“Dingdong. Hoy, dingdong.”

Nakailang pilit na sina Jaemin na gisingin ang kanilang kaibigan, mga 15 minutes na, pero deadbat ata si gago.

Medyo matagal-tagal din kasi ang biyahe, baka mamaya mapa-jingle in the bottle yung isa.

“Tangina Lee Donghyuck gigising ka o tatawagan namin si Mark.”

Posible pala na dumilat ang mata ng isang taong supposedly mahimbing ang tulog nang agad-agaran.

Gusto sana matawa ni Jaemin pero sa totoo lang, patang-pata na ang katawan niya.

“Naknam— ito na babangon na. Ano ba gusto niyo?”

“May bibilhin ka ba. Malayo-layo na yung next SO natin. Umihi ka na rin kung gusto mo.”

“Pucha ginising niyo ako for that?? Ang sarap ng panaginip ko oh!”

“Iihi ka ba o hindi?”

Natameme si Donghyuck.

_Salita nang salita, iihi rin naman pala. _

He must’ve said that out loud kasi napairap si gago.

“Ten minutes lang, hintayin niyo ako ha.”

“Ten minutes kang iihi?” singit ni Jeno.

“Tanga, bibili kasi ako ng chips. Tubig na rin. Text ko na lang kayo ‘pag patapos na ako.”

Napatango na lang si Jeno at Jaemin in understanding, and Donghyuck went off.

Umupo na ulit si Jaemin sa passenger seat, dala-dala ang flat bread na nabili niya sa SB pati na rin ang Americano nila ni Jeno.

Napabuntong-hininga ang binata.

Sampung minuto. Masyadong matagal para magkatotoo ang hiling ni Jaemin na makatakas sa kung anoman ang gustong itanong ni Jeno, ngunit masyadong maiksi para ipaliwanag niya kung anoman ang maaaring lumabas sa kanyang bibig.

_Lorde, tangina sana di ako madulas. _

“JM, kala ko ba G si Donghyuck sumama rito sa lakad natin?”

“G nga.”

“Eh ba’t nanunumbat siya na may 'di siya napuntahan dahil sa’yo?”

Okay, he might've stretched that lie a little bit. Pumayag naman si Donghyuck, pumayag siya after ilang tries at pagpapaawa ni Jaemin.

“Okay, so pinilit ko siya. Ano naman kaso dun? Minsan na lang naman na tayo magkita eh.”

“You know, we could’ve scheduled this on a later date within this month kung may conflict.”

Jaemin clicked his tongue.

Medyo banas na rin siya, ‘bat ba kailangan siyang gisahin ni Jeno tungkol dito.

“So, ano gusto mo na ba bumalik pa-Manila. I’m fine with that naman.”

Na kay Na Jaemin na ang lahat. Gwapo, matangkad, mabait, matapang, matalino, walang takot kahit kanino, at hinding-hindi nagpapahuli— tatak utak at puso.⠀

Pero wait, scratch that.

Halos lahat.

Isa lang naman ang wala sa kanya: hindi siya magaling magsinungaling. At kung pagbabasehan ang mahinang tawa ng katabi niya ngayon, hindi na nakapagtataka na halatang hindi ayos sa kanya ang bumalik sa Maynila. Hindi ayos ngayon na magkakaroon siya ng pagkakataon na pagmasdan si Jeno na walang ku-kwestiyon sa kung ano ba ang gagawin niya with his feelings.

“Bro, alam kong you’re not fine with it, okay? Saka kung okay man sa’yo, sa akin hindi. May gusto akong gawin sa Baguio, 'no. Besides, sayang effort kong mag-drive. Tinatanong ko lang naman kasi nagtaka ako. Ba’t ba ang defensive mo.”

Rhetorical question.

Isang bagay na kating-kati na si Jaemin sagutin pero hindi pa dapat. Hindi pa ngayon. Hahanap muna siya ng magandang tiyempo.

Pasalamat na lang at tinapos ni Jeno with a soft smile yung huling linya niya kasi hindi na alam ni Jaemin kung ano pang klaseng kasinungalingan ang kaya niyang bunutin mula sa dulo ng balun-balunan niya.

Pasalamat na lang din siya dahil kung mayroon sigurong top-class talent si Lee Jeno, yun ay ang maging dense pagdating sa halos lahat ng aspekto ng buhay. Convenient sa ngayon, pero pure torture kung iisipin ni Jaemin ang nakaraang 7 taon ng kanilang pagkakaibigan.

“Tapos ka na ba? Kainin mo na nga ‘to saka palit na tayo.”

“Bakit?”

“Bangag ka na talaga. ‘Di ba sinabi ko sa’yo kanina, ako na magda-drive after ng stop natin.”

“Gusto ko lang naman ipaalala sa’yo na hindi kita pinilit ha. Wala kang karapatan magreklamo mamaya.”

“Oo na. Bakit ba ang daldal mo ngayon.”

Napakibit-balikat lang si Jeno, sanhi ng pagngiti ng binata sa kanyang tabi.

“Tara palit na tayo, malapit na matapos yung 10 minutes.”

Napatango ang kaibigan niya at saka lumabas ng kotse.

Na kay Na Jaemin na nga halos lahat. Gwapo, matangkad, mabait, matapang, matalino, walang takot kahit kanino, at hinding-hindi nagpapahuli— tatak utak at puso.

Pero maliban sa kahinaan niyang magsinungaling, mahina rin siyang makiramdam.

Dahil kung tutuusin kung lumingon lang siya nang saglit, kung nagising lang siya nang mas maaga, tangina wala nang saysay 'tong pagba-Baguio nila.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh hindi ko alam kailan next update kasi dapat oneshot lang to pero wala akong pasensya lol  
charot siguro mga bukas


End file.
